Why me?
by daisymexicana
Summary: Edward Cullen is Fork's highschool geekiest student and bella is the new student there. Edward falls in love with bella, but doesn't think he's anything special. Can bella help him see how special he really is?


Chapter 1

**EPOV**

I am Forks High School biggest geek. I have bronze like hair and green eyes. I have a lanky body with absolutely no muscles. At least I don't think so. I wear glasses that are always falling down my nose. My hair is always getting in my face. I am constantly falling or tripping down. I am really clumsy. I'm the most unpopular guy in Forks High School. I the guys are constantly making fun of me. And the girls don't even look at me. Even they make fun of me. High School students can be so mean these days. I always eat lunch by myself. No one has ever invited me to eat with them, afraid that I will ruin their reputation for eating with Forks biggest geek. The jocks, especially Mike Newton, are always pulling pranks on me. Like egging my car or tripping me over and breaking my glasses. To keep everybody's voices out I listen to my ipod. You will constantly see me with my ipod on. I have no friends. My parents Carlisle and Esme worry about me being alone all the time. I'm always either in my room or playing my piano.

For once in my life I would like for a girl to like me. Heck I will take just a look in my direction. It seems that I'm invisible to the female population of Forks High School. I bet that if something were to happen to me nobody would even care, except for my parents.

Today is the first day of school being a Senior. I wake up early to get ready. I take a shower and then I come out of the shower I wrapped a towel around myself and just looked in the mirror. I just looked at myself. I didn't like a single thing I saw in the mirror. I had no real muscle definition. I had a bit of hair on my chest. My hair flopped in front of my eyes and my legs weren't toned. I was skinny, but not to skinny. I didn't like what I look like. In case you haven't noticed I have low self-esteem. Anyways I got dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a blue button-up shirt, and a pair of chucks. I grabbed my car keys off my dresser and headed towards the kitchen for breakfast. My mom was in the kitchen making some pancakes. I went and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning mom."

"Morning son, how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, Where's dad?"

"He already left to the hospital."

"Ok"

"Sit down and I will serve you some pancakes."

I sat down and she gave me a plate of pancakes. I tried to eat them as slow as possible, so I wouldn't have to go to school earlier than I wanted. But I knew my mom wouldn't have it.

"Come on Edward you don't want to be late for your first day of school as a Senior. I know you're nervous, but you will be fine."

"Ok" I finished the rest of my breakfast quickly and got my stuff.

"Bye mom." I kiss her cheek.

"Bye, and try to have a good day." She said with a sad smile on her face.

"Ok" I tried to smile for her, but I just couldn't. I left the house and got in my car. I drive pretty fast usually, but not this time. This time I took my time. But I knew I had to get there early enough to pick up my schedule. I turned into the schools parking lot and parked near the main office next to this old looking truck. I've never seen it before. But why would anybody drive that truck. It looks way too old to be safe to drive. I turned off my car and just sat there. I looked out my car window and all I saw were the students who make fun of me. But as I looked around I also saw a girl sitting in the old truck parked next to me. I've never seen her before. She was really pretty. Nice long brown hair, brown eyes, fair skinned, and nice plump lips. She must be new. She's beautiful, but oh well. Just another girl who will never notice me. She seemed to be nervous. She kept looking around and biting her bottom lip. She turned her head and saw me. She gave me a smile. I blushed, embarrassed at being caught looking at her. I turned away. I decided I better go and get my schedule before I embarrass myself even more. I grabbed my backpack and got out of my car. I walked slowly towards the main office. But as I passed a group students one stuck out their foot in front of me and tripped me. I fell to the ground making my glasses fall off. The whole group started laughing and pointing at me. And some even started saying things.

"Nice one Cullen!"

"Look where you're going next time four eyes!"

I scramble to get my glasses and go to the main office. But I couldn't find them. When they saw I couldn't find my glasses they started laughing even more.

"Hey Cullen looking for these!"

Mike. Why of all people did he have to have my glasses. Most likely he will break them. I looked up and there he was standing in front of me with my glasses in his hands. I stood up quickly.

"Give them back." I said quietly.

"What's that Cullen, I can't hear you. Speak up." he said making fun of me.

All the students around started to gather to watch us. He had a big smile on his face. I just wanted to grab my glasses and just run away to the main office. I didn't want to deal with him right now or ever. Why couldn't he leave me alone. He started walking towards me. So I backed away, afraid he was going to do something to me. What I didn't know was that there was somebody behind me who had stuck out their foot. I fell right on my ass. I looked up to see who had done it. And it had to be none other than Tyler Crowley. Mike's partner in crime. Everybody laughed at what had happened. I wanted to run away. Why couldn't they leave me alone.


End file.
